Izayoi Sakamaki
Izayoi Sakamaki is the main protagonist of the series "Mondaiji Tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru So Desu Yo?". Background Izayoi Sakamaki, who’s bored of the everyday life, wants at least something fun to do. He even claims that if he can sell his boredom, he could make a living out of it. For that reason, he seems to love all kinds of games, and thus joined the Gift Games. Years ago Izayoi started a game, not a Gift Game but a more regular game. The goal of the game was to find him, almost like hide and seek. He would give money prize if someone found him before the time limit but if they didn't he said he would probably throw a rampage because the world was too boring. Then a woman named Canaria found him three minutes before the time limit. She made him admit defeat. Apparently he created this game to find someone who is somewhat at his level. Then Canaria proposed another game, and if she won, he would be his son, and if he won she would play with him for the rest of her life and provide a wonderful place for him. With this they both went around the world for two years. During this time he learned many things and became an expert on mythology. This is the reason he is so knowledgeable about the Perseus community, and in Episode 7, the story of the Piper of Hamelin . They traveled around the world until Canaria made an orphan institution to help children like Izayoi. Appearance Izayoi has light blonde hair swept in all directions and purple eyes. He also wears headphones at all times, and does not seem to take them off. He wears a grayish blue gakuran and keeps only one button in place, the rest are unbottoned to reveal a yellow undershirt beneath the uniform. Izayoi also wears pants with the same color and a pair of tennis shoes with black, white and gold tones. Personality He appears to enjoy challenges, which is shown thus far in his desire to take on the demon lords. Very early on when he first arrives at the Miniature Garden, he challenges a water god. Judging by his actions, he is quite intelligent (Example: Memorizing the order of the cards and coming up with a tactic for the other two to easily find one in the card game in Episode 1) and his gift gives him amazing strength (Example: Defeating the water god with ease and defeating the Kraken and Graea), which makes most normal tasks fairly easy and boring to him. He's also very arrogant and rude but knows when to back off like in Episode 2 he did not continue to challenge Shiroyasha. Relationships Shiroyasha - It is shown that she is one of the few people Izayoi seems to hold some respect for. He was willing to give up on a duel against her and decided to allow her to "test" him, later Izayoi also goes to her for advice on a certain situation. It's unclear whether Izayoi respects Shiroyasha because of her strength and power or her perverted nature they both share. Black Rabbit - It is shown that he and Black Rabbit have a constant relationship. This relationship is not well defined, but he usually jokes around her like he actually means it as shown from Episode 1 and Episode 4. He doesn't care if she resides the Miniature Garden and is aware of her powers and behaviors. He quite often plays with her like he wants to have fun himself too instead of letting Black Rabbit get all the fun herself. Plot Gift Unknown- Not much is known about his ability, even the gift card, a fragment of Laplace categorized his ability as Unknown. Despite this, he seems to know his power well, being able to gauge whether or not he can take an opponent on. It is shown that his ability grants him a boost in power and possibly perception (He was able to detect the Fores Garo operatives sneaking on the premises as well as Leticia whenever she was trying to hide her presence). Even his speed is increased greatly (equaling Black Rabbit's). He can defeat a water god with ease, deflect a lance attack from the weakened Leticia, stop a sword attack from the Perseus leader with one finger and defeat the Kraken and Graeae. According to Jin, he can not only cancel gifts, but destroy them. According to Black Rabbit, he has the gift to destroy the heavens and the earth, and the power to destroy gifts simultaneously. Trivia Gallery Oojhjl.jpeg 8273888166_e1e48b9edd_o.jpg Detail sakamaki.gif 14.21.jpg 14.9.jpg 14.6.jpg Izayoi.jpg Izayoi1.jpg Imfhkdhailfmciendage.jpg Imasddage.jpg Imddfgage.jpg Imagddsae.jpg Imafftttge.jpg Imsdfgggage.jpg Imfgghhsdage.jpg Imafghhhgge.jpg Imagfghje.jpg Imayge.jpg Imacvbbge.jpg Imager.jpg Imazge.jpg Imlage.jpg Uuuuuuuge.jpg Imfhopage.jpg Head Punch.jpg|Izayoi punch the former demon lord's head Episode9 (11).jpg Episode9 (7).jpg Episode9 (8).jpg Guess.jpg Head.jpg Episode9 (11).jpg Episode9 (7).jpg Epic Izy.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Characters